With the continuous development of science and technology, computer devices, such as personal computers, notebook computers, and tablet computers, and even portable mobile apparatuses of various sizes become indispensable convenient tools for daily life, entertainment, or work of people. However, mouses are commonly used devices of the foregoing devices or apparatuses.
For a conventional mouse, a pin of a button switch is welded on a circuit board of the mouse. In addition, there are different designs for the gram weight, service life, and handing feeling of button switches in mouses, and each type of mouse has advantages and disadvantages. If a button switch needs to be replaced because a button switch is faulty or a user wants to try a different hand feeling, a tool needs to be used for dewelding; it is difficult to replace the button switch, and the mouse is even damaged.